John, Monica and You: Saved
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing X-Files. Story from 1st person pov. John, Monica and you are working on a new case. You are in danger, what will happen?


It had been a week since I had joined the X-Files unit. I was ordered by A.D Skinner to work on the X-Files, while Fox Mulder and Dana Scully had taken a month off. It was great working for the FBI, but working on the X-Files was amazing.

A week ago I never would have believed Extraterrestrials were real, but now I do. When I entered the small office I was a bit nervous. I met John Doggett and Monica Reyes. John, Monica and I had become really good friends.

Anyway, today the three of us went to an abandoned warehouse. When Monica was attacked by Billy Miles, John was there instantly. I know they like each other, I can tell by the looks they exchange. I told Monica to ask him out but she denied liking him.

When we got back to the Hoover building, and back in our office, Monica realised something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked.

"Nothing... Just who was that guy that attacked you?" I questioned.

"He was a super solider, called Billy Miles," John replied.

"Right..." I said.

"What was Billy Miles even doing there?" Monica asked John.

"I don't know. Kid, you got any ideas?" John looked at me as he spoke.

I shook my head, and who was John calling a kid. I'm not a kid.

"Okay, well tomorrow we can head down to the docks and find out why he was there," Monica smiled.

"Okay," I nodded.

X

The next day came. We arrived at the docks; we stood by the warehouse door. Guns ready and loaded. John entered first, followed by Monica, and I.

"Clear!" John shouted.

"Where did he go then?" I asked.

"Well we can find out," Monica said pointing to the open back door.

"Okay, you search round the front, Monica we'll search round the back," John ordered.

I nodded in agreement, and put my gun away. I walked outside, it was a great day. The docks were nice and peaceful. No noise but the water and the seagulls. I was looking around when I spotted someone.

It was Billy Miles.

I took out my gun and pointed it at him.

"Freeze FBI!" I shouted.

He looked at me for a moment and then began to walk towards me. I pulled the trigger and he stumbled back. He then continued walking. I kept firing. 6 bullets from my gun lodged in his chest and left holes in his shirt.

I was backing away now, he was getting closer. I had 1 bullet left and it was useless. I was standing on the edge now; the water below me was fast and looked cold. I fired the last bullet and hoped John and Monica would help. He grabbed my shirt and pushed me in to the deep water below.

As I hit the water it took my breath away. My head broke the surface. The nippy water snapped at me like hundreds of piranhas. I did the only thing I could think of, and it was most definitely not the intelligent choice. I panicked. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest at an abnormally high speed. I gasped and spluttered while reaching my arms out.

I slipped under the water and fought to get to the surface again. I was gasping and trying to keep my head above the water. I was getting tired and trying to stay calm. But how could I stay calm when I might die. I was going under for the third time.

My body was going numb. It was a horrid feeling. I never knew water could be so frigid and anguishing. I broke the surface again coughing. I was about to give up hope when I heard shouting.

"There she is!" Monica shouted.

"Hold on kid!" John shouted.

"He-" I was cut off by a mouthful of the frosty water. I choked harshly as more water filled my lungs. I slowly slipped under the water for the final time. My body couldn't hold out any longer. As my world turned black, I prayed that they would make it in time.

X

Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. Jumbled memories and thoughts raced through my head as I distantly heard a voice.

"Come on! Breathe!"

I felt pressure on my aching chest, and then, the compelling need to breathe. But that need was blocked, not being able to be fulfilled. The pressure was more intense; more desperate and persuading me to return.

Everything was spinning in my head. I could remember a few things but then I forgot again.

I coughed and I turned my head quickly and spat out a stream of water, my body tensing up. Then I collapsed back, gasping and taking in every sweet breath.

"She's breathing," A voice announced that must have been Monica's.

I blearily opened my stinging eyes -every object blurred beyond familiarity. I blinked slowly a few times and the unfocused and concerned face of John filled my vision. And he was very wet. I looked at Monica who was kneeling by my side. She seemed to have been crying, and John looked on the verge of tears himself.

Monica hugged me tightly. John pulled her off me as I began to cough.

"Give her some space Mon," John laughed.

"W-what happened?" I asked my voice cracking from the air that was forced in my throat.

"You got pushed in the water by Billy Miles, and you almost drowned," John said.

"If John and I hadn't known CPR..." Monica began.

"CPR. What?" I asked, shocked looking at John who looked uncomfortable.

"... You'd be dead right now," Monica finished.

"Thanks for saving my life," I smiled.

John finally hugged me.

"Next time be careful," John added.


End file.
